


Banging and Wails

by ItsOphelia



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOphelia/pseuds/ItsOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot I wrote, prompted by a Tumblr post I found most amusing. Myka and HG are being a bit loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging and Wails

Claudia bounded down the stairs of the B&B and into the kitchen. It had been a quiet week, with a few simple retrievals and no near-death experiences. Artie had had them spending Saturday doing inventory in an attempt to get on top of the seemingly never ending task, but had promised them Sunday free to spend as they wished. Artifact permitting, of course.

So far so good, she thought as she dug around in the cupboard for the stash of sugary cereal she knew Pete was hiding right at the back. She’d slept in and had a long shower, planning a leisurely day in the garden with her laptop. Maybe she’d take Trailer for a walk later. She located the cereal and looked out of the open window as she waited for the coffee maker to boil, seeing that it was a beautiful summer’s day. There wasn’t a single cloud in the clear blue sky and she could hear the gentle breeze rustling through leaves, the bees buzzing around in the idyllic Sunday morning quiet.

Too quiet.

She poured her coffee and headed through the doors to the dining room with a frown. Usually the small room was filled with bodies eating and talking – but not today. Steve was reading the newspaper quietly over a piece of toast. Abigail – who was so not a morning person, they’d learned – was sipping her way silently through the black coffee she needed to wake herself up. Pete was munching his way through a monstrous bowl of the same cereal she had just served herself and his eyes narrowed as he recognised it.

‘So you’re the one who’s been stealing my cereal!’

She shot back a retort, which turned into bickering, which made her realise exactly why it was so quiet in here. Until she’d arrived, Pete had no-one to wind up. She frowned.

‘Hey, where’s Myka?’  
Pete shrugged.

‘She looked pretty beat when we got back last night. Maybe she’s sleeping in.’

‘Yeah, and maybe hell’s freezing over. She probably went out for a run.’

Though Pete’s bowl was almost twice the size of Claudia’s, it was depleting rapidly. She began chewing faster and Pete spied a chance to liven up the uneventful meal. Abigail raised an eyebrow at the competition that ensued as both agents began stuffing down cereal as quickly as they could. Nearing the end, Claudia became a little too hasty and choked, earning her a few thumps on the back from Steve as Pete downed the last mouthful and gave a roar of victory. 

‘Hey, guys?’ Abigail’s voice suddenly cut through the festivities just as Claudia launched a spoonful of cereal at Pete’s head. ‘What’s that noise?’

They fell silent and listened for a minute before they all began to pick up what she was hearing. An irregular knocking sound was coming from upstairs.

‘It must be the bathroom door. I left the window open to let the steam out, but it makes the door rattle. I’ll go up and close it in a minute.’

Pete shook the cereal crumbs from his t-shirt as Abigail got up and started clearing away. They all paused when the sound changed. They looked at each other in confusion.

‘That’s not the bathroom door…’

Steve made his way over to the dining room door and opened it quietly. The noises from upstairs were amplified and the three gathered round the table could identify them as low groans.

‘That’s Myka.’

Pete, Steve and Claudia exchanged worried looks. Moments later a muffled cry rang out and Pete dashed from his seat. He was halfway to the stairs when Abigail called his name.

‘Pete!’

He turned and she frantically motioned him back into the room. 

‘You really don’t want to go up there.’

Claudia felt her face begin to burn as she made the connection. Moments later another wail floated down the stairs and Steve’s eyes widened. He slammed the door shut and jumped away as if scalded. Pete was grinning from ear to ear.

‘Oh yeah. Mykes is sleepin’ in!’

‘I didn’t realise Myka was seeing someone,’ Abigail said. Despite the few months she’d been here, it seemed that the mysteries surrounding her new co-workers were endless.

‘Neither did we.’

‘Who d’you think she’s got up there?’ Pete asked gleefully, still unable to keep from snickering as Claudia grimaced.

‘You know Pete, I think I’d rather not think about it.’

Minutes later the question was answered as the wails built up to a crescendo, and they made out a name from Myka’s final shriek.

‘Helenaaaaa!’ 

‘Helena?’ The question echoed from the mouths of the group gathered downstairs.

The noise from upstairs subsided and the house fell quiet as the agents below were struck dumb at the revelation.

‘I thought HG was in Wisconsin?’

‘She was…’

A few minutes later, cries that sounded decidedly more British began to echo through the old house, and Claudia shot up out of her chair.

‘Guys, I think Trailer could really use a walk right now. I mean, he’s been cooped up all night and the garden isn’t all that big…’

Murmurs of assent travelled through the group, and they all fled out into the sunshine.


End file.
